I Don´t Wanna Say Goodbye Anymore
by Ghata Granger
Summary: Antes de Ed partir, Winry precisa falar algo com ele...OneShotReviews, please...


**Disclaimer: **FMA não me pertence, se pertencesse eu não seria uma fic-writer escrevendo essas bobagens XD

**Sinopse: **Ed terá de ir embora novamente, mas antes dele embarcar no trem, Winry precisa falar com ele. O que será? One-shot 

**Gênero: **Romance

**Casais: **Ed/Winry

**_I Don´t Wanna Say Good-bye Anymore_**

_Por Ghata Granger_

"TODOS À BORDO!" gritou o guarda.

"Bem, é hora de nos despedirmos."disse Al "Adeus, Winry! Obrigado por tudo."

"Não foi nada, Al. Bem, adeus, então."respondeu Winry com um sorriso.

"Bem, Winry, gostaria de lhe pedir desculpas pelo que eu fiz e agradecer pela sua hospitalidade. E, claro, devo me despedir de você." Roy também se despedira de Winry, dessa vez fora ele quem acompanhara os irmãos Elrich até Rizenpool.

"Não foi nada mesmo, coronel. Eu sei que você não fez isso por mal".Winry continuava sorridente, porém sentia uma dor insuportável no peito, não agüentava vê-los partir, principalmente Ed. A pior parte estava por vir, agora Ed é quem se despediria e ela sabia que quando ele fizesse isso, desataria a chorar.

"Bem, Winry, obrigado de novo por consertar minhas próteses. Bem, tchau então." estranhamente, Ed era o único que se despedira de cabeça baixa, parecia não querer olhar para seu rosto.

"Não foi nada, Ed. Você sabe que sempre será meu cliente preferencial." Novamente ela sorrira, um sorriso falso que não tinha nada a ver com o que sentia. O tom em que ela havia dito devia ser de brincadeira, mas parecia mais expressar tristeza.

O trem soltara o apito, logo, todos estavam entrando nele apressadamente. Al e Roy entraram, mas quando Ed ia entrar, Winry não agüentou e o segurou pelas mãos.

"Winry, o que você está fazendo?"Ed olhou para a garota e percebeu que ela estava com lágrimas nos olhos. Ed já havia visto Winry chorar por ele e seu irmão antes, mas dessa vez era diferente. Não sabia como, mas ele sentiu que dessa vez era diferente. Foi o motivo pelo qual não se irritou por Winry tê-lo segurado e perguntou outra coisa com a voz mais delicada possível:

"Winry, o que houve? Por que está chorando?"

"Ed, eu não agüento mais."de repente, a garota abraçou-o e chorou em seus ombros. Ed tentou ser o mais sensível possível e acariciou o cabelo da garota enquanto ela chorava. O guarda ia chamá-los, pois o trem já iria partir, porém, Roy foi mais rápido e mostrou o relógio de prata para o guarda:

"Sou um alquimista federal, por ordens militares, exijo que você diga ao maquinista para atrasar um pouco a partida até segunda ordem!"

"Sim senhor alquimista, irei imediatamente informá-lo!" respondeu o guarda apavorado e correu para frente do trem para falar com o maquinista. Roy entrou no trem e foi com Al para a cabine mais próxima para poderem espioná-los melhor.

Ed esperou Winry se acalmar para perguntar novamente:

"O que aconteceu, Winry?"

"Ed, eu tenho que dizer isso logo. Por favor, deixe-me ir com você, não agüento mais dizer adeus." Respondeu a garota ainda com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Winry, é muito perigoso para você ir conosco."

"Mas eu não ligo. Eu só quero ir com _você_."Ed fingiu que não percebeu o fato de Winry ter colocado o último pronome no singular, referindo-se somente à ele. Ed afastou Winry do abraço, segurando-a nos braços para olhá-la nos olhos:

"Winry, isso é sério, eu não quero que você se machuque."

"Você me machuca muito mais me deixando sozinha aqui toda vez. Você me machuca muito mais me fazendo esperar por notícias que nunca chegam."Ed olhou estupefato para a garota, que continuava com lágrimas nos olhos. No fundo, ele queria levá-la consigo, tê-la ao seu lado. Sentia-se bem quando ela estava ao seu lado, aqueles poucos segundos que permaneceram abraçados o fez sentir como se não tivesse mais problemas, que a única coisa importante naquele momento era estar junto dela.

"Mas... Winry..." gaguejou Ed. "Eu não posso fazer isso com você. Você lembra daquela vez que você foi seqüestrada por aquele assassino, ele quase te matou... Eu não quero que isso aconteça de novo."

"Mas daquela vez você me salvou não foi? Eu não terei medo porque sei que você sempre irá me proteger. Vocês nunca mandam notícias e eu fico preocupada achando que aconteceu algo ruim com vocês. Toda vez que me despido de vocês, fico com o coração apertado só de saber que poderia ser a última vez que os vejo. E se hoje fosse a última vez que nós nos víssemos?" Winry disse tudo um pouco rápido, Ed ficou sem ter o que dizer, apenas olhou a garota que continuava a chorar bem na sua frente. Com a mão humana, Ed secou suas lágrimas e disse:

"Acho que só tenho uma coisa a fazer!"

Com a mão que ele havia secado as lágrimas de Winry, Ed puxou-a pelo pescoço e a beijou apaixonadamente. Winry não retribuiu logo de início pela surpresa, mas logo se deixou levar pelo beijo. Quando finalmente se afastaram, ambos se abraçaram bem forte. Ed sussurrou dentro do ouvido da garota:

"Eu te amo, Winry, é por isso que não posso deixá-la ir comigo. Eu não consigo te ver chorar e sofrer desse jeito."

"Então deixe-me ir com você. Eu iria sofrer muito mais longe de você, Ed. Eu...te amo tanto."

"Tudo bem." Disse Ed derrotado " Você pode ir com a gente."

Winry se afastou de Ed e perguntou com um sorriso:

"Jura?"

"Juro." Respondeu Ed também sorrindo.

Winry pulou no pescoço de Ed e gritou:

"Ai, 'brigada Ed!"

"Vamos logo, a gente já atrasou o trem demais."

"Mas e as minhas coisas?"

"Eu peço pra alguém do exército vir buscar depois. Vem, vamos logo."

Ed puxou a garota para dentro do trem pela mão e se dirigiram à cabine em que Roy e Al estavam.

_**FIM!**_

Bem, aqui vão algumas explicações...

Roy pediu desculpas pra Winry por causa dele ter matado os pais dela.

Bem, eu não sei como se escreve o nome da cidade,já vi escrita de várias formas+ eu coloquei desse jeito pq foi o primeiro que eu lembrei :P

Algumas últimas notinhas:

Eu sei que eu devia estar atualizando a minha fanfic _Uma Surpresa Inesperada_, mas essa daqui veio de repente na minha kbça q eu tive que escrever. O cap. 2 da outra já está completo, mas eu sou muito ignorante e não sei como postar um novo cap '¬¬. Qm puder me ajudar, ou msm quiser trocar idéias e talz, meu MSN eh esse: **aghatagranger hotmail . com**

E outra coisa, eu queria tbm uma ajudinha para saber como se faz p/ aceitar reviews anônimas, e ao msm tempo, pedir desculpas pela minha santíssima ignorância...

E por último, mas ñ menos importante: Mandem-me reviews, isso me deixa bastante feliz, principalmente pelo fato de eu estar meio deprê esses dias...

Bjaum à tds e, ateh a próxima fic :P


End file.
